


Before The Caves

by Phantom_Nightz



Series: Grian The Roboticist [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: robotic Grian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Doc pops something while doing an update week with Iskall, Iskall can't fix it so they call Mumbo over to help but he brings over Grian.This takes place in S6 before the cave catastrophe (see part one)
Series: Grian The Roboticist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883077
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Before The Caves

Doc and Iskall being cyborgs, they have to update their systems every now and again. While Iskall only needs to update his sensors and optical lenses, Doc is over in the corner having a field day with his wires. 

"This is getting ridiculous, I can't believe I managed to somehow get a virus in my system." Doc said while running through his data. 

"That's what happens when you're not careful Doc." Iskall mocked.

Just then Doc let out a small grunt. "Ah.. Ouch, that burned." He said shaking his hand.

"You okay dude?"

"I'm _fein_." (Fine) Doc said, " _Du machst Witze_ me." (You're kidding)

"Uh.. Did you pull something you weren't supposed too?" Iskall asked walking over.

"Might have. I think that _war mein Übersetzer._ " (Was my translator.) Doc replied, he groaned and said, "Call Mumbo. You can't fix this with your eye and I can't fix it without _es sehen._ " (Seeing it.) 

"Yeah alright."

*Ringing Mumbo*

"Hey Mumbo, y'know how it's update week? .. Yeah, yeah, uh Doc pulled something and I can't fix it with my eye messed up. Can you come.. Oh really? I didn't know that. Yeah alright. See you in a bit. Later." 

"What was that all about?" Doc asked.

"Apparently Grian knows something about robotics and he can help."

"Seriously? Grian?" Doc asked suspiciously, "Look, I like the kid and all but, I don't know if I trust him to work on my head."

"You don't necessarily have a choice." Iskall mentioned looking at Doc again. "You really messed that up by the looks of it."

" _ich hasse dich so sehr_." (I hate you so much.) Doc grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. Just stop talking until they get here. You might damage something else." Iskall taunted.

" _Ich werde dir Schaden zufügen, wenn du nicht die Klappe hältst_." (I'll damage you if you don't shut up.) He grumbled sitting against a wall.

* * *

"Grian? You here?" Mumbo shouted from the top of Grian's giant cake. He flew down into the center of it and heard a shout. He went down to where he heard the shout.

"Oh for... I swear if I lose another chip I'm gonna throw myself out the window." Grian said tossing the chip and groaning. 

"Hey G." Mumbo greeted.

"Hmm? Oh, hey, what's up?" Grian asked sitting up.

"What is this place?"

"Sub infinity room. I work here when I'm working on some technobabble stuff."

"Ah."

"Ah you say like it's a surprise. What brings you here?"

"Doc broke something and needs help."

"Physical or robotic?"

"Robotic."

"Ah.. Wait why? He's usually really careful."

"Yeah, I don't know exactly what happened but we should get going."

"Yeah alright." Grian got up and gathered his supplies and flew off with Mumbo to Iskalls' ice base.

Once there they landed and Grian immediately shivered.

"I forgot how cold it is here." He said rubbing his arms. The two flew into the center of Iskalls' base and started calling for them. A shout of, "In the other room", was heard from the next room. They walked in gliding on the ice as they did so.

"Where's Doc?" Mumbo asked. Iskall pointed to the corner. Grian cocked an eyebrow. 

"Hey Doc!" Grian greeted.

"Hey Grian." Doc said as Grian walked over to him and set down his toolbox.

"What did you do?"

"I think I might have popped _etwas auf meinem Übersetzer_." (something on my translator.) He said and groaned after finishing his sentence. 

"Uh.. Right. Hold still." Grian said moving to adjust some wires and things inside Docs' panel.

"What're you doing?" Doc asked.

"Fixing your thing. It's not broken, broken. But you definitely loosened something. I'll give you that." Grian said as he popped something back into place. "Say something."

"Why?"

"Just say like a full sentence before I hit you." 

"You kno- If you hi- m- I'- hit ba-k."

"That's not good. Doc I'm gonna have to switch this off so I can literally get into your head and fix things."

"WHAT?!" Doc yelled, Grian jumped at the outburst.

"Dude, calm the freak down. It's not a big deal. I can fix it. Did you get a virus?" Doc looked away from the gremlin. "You're an idiot, Doc. Let me take care of you." Grian said turning off his sensors and continuing to work on Doc.

Roughly twenty minutes later Mumbo walked over to him as he was working with a memory board.

"What're you doing with that?"

"The virus was literally in his memory board. I gotta get rid of it. Though I think he'll forget that I know robotics. Not a big deal but still." Grian said looking up then back down to continue on the thing. "We can wake him once I reconnect this and his translator chip." 

Grian did just that. _Please don't try and murder me Doc._ Grian thought as he flipped his switch on and closing the hatch just as quickly and moved away. As Doc rebooted he saw Grian hiding behind Mumbo.

"Grian? Why are you hiding behind Mumbo?"

Grian sighed a sigh of relief, "Not important."

"What? Were you afraid I was gonna kill you or something?"

"I mean.. Kinda? You do have that tendency. Y'know... Team STAR... The war.." 

"Yeah alright."

"Well your systems are all updated, when you're ready to leave you can."

"What..." Doc started, "These things never take less than a week. What happened?"

"Uhh... Okay, that did what I thought it did. So I do robotics and you're probably going to forget that a little too. But that doesn't matter, because you're okay now and don't have to kill me for literally getting inside your head."

"Wait what?"

"NOTHING. Bye, later guys." Grian said grabbing his tools and flying away.

"What was that all about?" Doc asked Mumbo.

"He still thinks you're gonna kill him." Mumbo said with a sigh.

"Ah. That makes sense."

"I mean, you did kill him many times during the war so.. And you also don't like people literally going in your head."

Doc let out a small hum and walked over to Iskall. "You gonna be okay on your own?"

"I've done this a million times. I'll be fine." Iskall said, Doc shrugged and left him with Mumbo.

"So.." Iskall started as he started closing his hatch on his eye, "Grian a roboticist?"

"Yup."

"That's pretty neat."

"Yeah it is. Shame he's not the best with red stone though. He could be a great technician in that area."

"I mean true."

"Well, I'm gonna head off. I'll see ya around yeah?"

"Later. I'll see you and G at Sahara at 4?"

"Yup. Later!" Mumbo flew away.

"He and Grian make a good team." Iskall said as he finished with his updates.


End file.
